


Anything to See That Smile

by musicgirl1120



Series: A Month of Marina [4]
Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicgirl1120/pseuds/musicgirl1120
Summary: It's the anniversary of Carina's mom's passing, and Maya is determined to be there for her.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca, Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Series: A Month of Marina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969765
Comments: 1
Kudos: 116





	Anything to See That Smile

Maya came home from her shift at a surprisingly decent time considering how crazy her shifts could be. She opened the door to her apartment, smiling a little when she saw Carina laying on the couch, book on her chest. 

Carina had officially moved in about a month ago and it still made Maya’s heart soar when she came home to the Italian woman in the apartment. It was a little odd that her girlfriend was sleeping on the couch at 9 am, but with their schedules, sleep was often taken whenever, wherever. 

Maya walked over to the couch, frowning a little when she saw the box of tissues on the side table, quite a few of them crumpled up next to the box along with one in the brunette’s hand. Carina’s face also looked a little puffy. Maya was worried that Carina had caught the cold that she knew was going around the hospital so she decided to just leave her be for now. She went into the bedroom, planning on changing into some workout clothes and going for a run. 

When she walked into the bedroom, she noticed something on Carina’s nightstand. She walked over, finding what looked like a memorial card, but it was written in Italian. She recognized the photo on the card as Carina’s mother. She flipped it over, not really able to read any of it, but recognizing the dates. It was then that it hit Maya what was probably going on with her girlfriend. According to the card, today was the anniversary of Carina’s mother’s death. 

She knew the relationship between the OB/GYN and the woman who had given birth to her had been complicated at best, especially after she moved across the world with her baby brother, leaving a way-too-young Carina alone with her mentally ill father. 

Maya changed the direction of her morning, deciding to skip her outdoor run in favor of one on the small treadmill she had bought for all the days Seattle rain got to be too much. She knew she needed the run for her own mental health, but she also wanted to be here whenever Carina woke up. She got in the five miles she wanted before Carina walked into the room. 

“Hey babe,” Maya said, pulling her earbuds out as she slowed the treadmill. 

“The treadmill?” Carina questioned as Maya stepped off, “Is it raining?” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head as she grabbed a quick drink, “I just decided I wanted to run here today.” 

“But you hate that thing,” Carina said, pointing to the piece of workout equipment behind Maya, “I have literally seen you run in the rain to avoid using it.” 

“I just felt like it today,” Maya said, shrugging, “I wanted to be here, just in case you needed me.”

Carina gave her a questioning look, not sure what Maya meant. 

“I found the memorial card on your nightstand,” Maya confessed, “And I wasn’t sure how you were going to be feeling today so I wanted to be here just in case. But if you want space or to be alone, I can go. Whatever you need.” 

Carina felt tears fill her eyes and she walked to her girlfriend, kissing her deeply. The blonde was a little startled at first but quickly reciprocated. After a minute, they broke apart, Carina looking lovingly at Maya. 

“You are so amazing,” the brunette said, wiping a tear from her eye. 

“You’re always there for me when I need you,” Maya said, shrugging, “I just want to be the same for you.” 

“I love you so much,” Carina said, going to hug the blonde before stopping and wrinkling her nose, “But I love you more when you are not soaking wet and sweaty.” 

“That’s not what you say in the bedroom,” Maya said, cracking a smile, “I’m going to go take a really quick shower.” 

Carina stuck her tongue out at her girlfriend as she walked out of the room.

When Maya finished in the shower, she dressed in a pair of leggings and a t-shirt, not sure what Carina would want to do today. 

As she finished getting ready, she could hear Carina on the phone with someone, speaking very loudly and very quickly in Italian. She walked out into the living room, finding Carina pacing as she talked, clearly very upset. Maya shot her a questioning look, but Carina just waved her hand. 

She took the signal, going into the kitchen. She started some coffee, turning back to check on Carina who was now yelling at whoever was on the other end of the phone. 

“Andrea,” the Italian said, “Andrea, non ti dire piu niente. Ciao.” 

Carina threw her phone down on the couch, sitting down and breaking down into sobs. Maya quickly went to her, holding her tightly. Carina cried for a few minutes before the tears tapered off. 

“Sorry,” the Italian said as Maya handed her a tissue. 

“Don’t apologize,” Maya said, shaking her head, “Do you wanna talk about it?” 

“It was just my stupid little brother,” Carina said, shaking her head, “He is drunk and upset and angry. He gets like this every year on this day, although it seems worse than normal which is probably because it’s been 10 years. I don’t know. I need to text Meredith and make sure he is alright or that at least someone is looking out for him or else I am going to have to go do it.” 

“Let me take care of it,” Maya said, putting a hand on Carina’s phone, “I’ll text Meredith.” 

Carina nodded, just relaxing back against her girlfriend. Meredith texted Maya back, saying she knew how important this day was, but that they had just gotten a major trauma and she was stuck at work. 

“So Meredith is busy,” Maya said, sighing. 

“Damn it,” Carina said, moving to get up, “I need to go check on him. Andrew cannot be alone today.” 

“No,” Maya said, shaking her head, holding Carina down, “No. All you do is take care of other people. Today, we are going to take care of you.” 

“Andrea cannot be alone,” Carina said, shaking her head. 

“Well, it’s a good thing Hughes and Montgomery own me a favor,” Maya said, “And I know they aren’t busy today. I’ll text them and see if they can go get him, and I’m sure they would be willing to stay with him if no one is home in that house, which seems highly unlikely.” 

“You would really ask your friends to go handle my brother?” Carina asked. 

“Yeah,” Maya said, nodding, “They love you and would literally do anything to help you out. I’m serious. I think my team likes you more than me.” 

Carina laughed a little as she turned to look at Maya. Maya made sure Vic and Travis would go take care of Andrew before turning her attention back to Carina.

“What do you want to do today?” Maya asked, holding one of Carina’s hands in her own. 

“We have a memorial bench in my mom’s favorite park,” Carina said, “It’s in Sacramento where she and Andrea moved when they came to the States. The last two years, I planned better and spent time down there, but I forgot this year so I was just going to go to the Sound, maybe get some flowers or something.” 

“Do you want to go to Sacramento today?” Maya asked, looking at Carina. 

“Maya,” Carina said, “It’s like a 11-hour drive. We cannot go to Sacramento.” 

“Sure we can,” Maya said, “If we leave now, we can make it there by like 9 pm and then we can spend tomorrow down there.” 

“You would do that for me?” Carina said, tears filling her eyes again. 

“Of course,” Maya said, nodding, “If you want to.” 

Carina leaned up and kissed Maya. When they broke apart, Maya smiled. 

“Should we go pack?” she asked.

“Let’s go,” Carina said, nodding. 

They were in the car within twenty minutes, heading down to Sacramento. On the way, Carina told Maya some stories about her mom, the blonde holding her hand as her girlfriend teared up a few times. 

They drove directly to the park where Carina’s mom’s bench was, the Italian guiding Maya to the place where she had spent a lot of time when she had come to help her brother clean out their mother’s house almost 10 years ago. 

“This is it,” Carina said, brushing a leaf off the park bench before she and Maya sat down. 

“This is a nice spot,” Maya said, smiling as she looked around. 

“Si,” Carina said, leaning her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder, “When I would come visit Mama and Andrea, we would spend hours here, feeding the ducks and collecting sticks and walking around. Being here makes me feel close to her.” 

Carina’s voice broke at the end of the sentence, Maya just rubbing her back. 

“Thank you for bringing me here today,” Carina said, sniffling after a few minutes, “I didn’t realize how much I needed this. Being with you has made me miss my mom more than I think I was ready to admit before today. I have never even thought about what my mom would have thought about anyone I was with, but with you, I just wish she could have met you to see how amazing you are and how happy you make me.” 

Maya felt herself blushing as Carina talked. 

“I wish I could have met her too,” the fire captain said, “And I wish she could have gotten to see how amazing you are now.” 

“This is the closest you will ever get to meeting her,” Carina said with a sigh. 

“Thank you for letting me be here with you,” Maya said, pulling Carina into a hug, “I know this is a special place for you. Thank you for sharing it with me.” 

“I want to share everything with you,” Carina said, leaning in and kissing Maya. 

They sat for a few more minutes before a park officer came and told them the park was closed and they needed to leave. Maya was ready to explain what they were doing there, but Carina just shook her head and they both stood, heading back to their car. 

“Thank you for this,” Carina said smiling as she looked at Maya. 

“Of course,” Maya said, taking Carina’s hand in hers, “I would do anything to see that smile.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there was day 5. I hope you are enjoying this series. I honestly had such a fun time writing it. Tomorrow starts one of the two longer fics I have for this series.


End file.
